


Black Room

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Sherlock sucht Unterschlupf bei Irene Adler





	Black Room

**Author's Note:**

> *geschrieben 16.11.2012

"Es schneit, Sherlock!"  
Irenes Stimme klang ein wenig, wie die Schneeflocken, die auf ihrer Schulter und ihren Haaren lagen.  
"Ich weiß!", sagte Holmes leise und tonlos.  
"Woher?"  
Sie wusste es, fragte trotzdem, denn er erwartete es. Es war ihre sonderbare Art der Kommunikation.  
"Ich rieche es!"  
Eine Antwort gab sie nicht, er hatte schon das Interesse verloren.  
"Ich bringe dir Weihnachtsplätzchen mit. Nein, bevor du fragst, ich habe sie nicht selbst gebacken. Oder kannst du dir mich mit einer Teigrolle in einer Küche vorstellen?", sprudelte sie ein wenig aufgeregt hervor. Denn aufgeregt war sie, sehr sogar.  
"Ja, ich kann mir das vorstellen.", antwortete Sherlock trocken und Irene grinste, was er aber nicht sehen konnte.  
"Ich habe ein anderes Küchenwerkzeug mit. Interesse?"

Es folgte eine merkwürdige Stille, während Irene nun endlich die Tür schloss, da sich ihre Augen inzwischen ein wenig an die vollkommene Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Ms Adler wusste genau, dass Sherlock unterdessen die Augen geschlossen hatte, denn er wollte kein Licht auf seiner, inzwischen hochempfindlichen Netzhaut. Ganz heimlich hat sie schon nach einer passenden Sonnenbrille für ihn gesucht, wenn er eines Tages gewillt war sein selbstgewähltes Gefängnis wieder zu verlassen. Er würde sie brauchen, denn die Welt würde auf ihn einstürzen, wie ein Meteor auf die Erde.  
Aber er wollte es so. Es war seine Strafe, die er sich ausgesucht hatte. Dafür, dass alles so weit kommen musst. Dafür, dass er es nicht anders aufhalten konnte. Dafür, dass er seine Freunde verletzen und seine Liebe betrügen musste. 

Ja, er hatte Irene oft genug gesagt, dass er niemanden je lieben würde, auch nicht sie, so lange und so viel sie sich bemühen würde. Doch Irene wusste es besser, vom ersten Moment an.  
Sherlock Holmes liebte, auf seine ganz eigene Art. Und diese Art der Liebe hat sein Herz gebrochen. Ms Adler war nun dafür da, ganz freiwillig, ihm beim Überleben zu helfen. Vielleicht, so hoffte sie inständig, trug sie auch ein wenig zu seiner Heilung bei. Denn John, der Mann, den Sherlock liebte, war noch am Leben. Eines Tages würde er ihn wieder sehen und dann hätte Irene verloren. Sie betet jeden Tag, dass dieser Augenblick noch in weiter Ferne liegen würde. Aber eigentlich wollte sie nur, dass er endlich glücklich war und wieder lebte wie ein Mensch.

"Welches?", kommt seine knappe Frage. Aber die Frau, die ihn nun schon seit über 2 Jahren jeden Tag besucht, hört deutlich seine Ungeduld und seine unersättliche Neugier aus seiner Frage heraus.  
"Eine Muskatreibe. Ziemlich scharf."  
Er gibt keine Antwort, aber sie hört sein Lächeln.  
"Reicht das Jod und die Verbandssachen noch?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber und spürt wieder den Stein im Magen. Sie ist zwar eine Domina und damit gewöhnt eine gewisse Art von Schmerzen zu geben. Doch das, was sie mit Sherlock tut, tun muss, bringt sie an ihre Grenzen. Im Grunde ist es kein Drama. Es fließt hin und wieder ein wenig Blut, die Wunden lassen sich gut behandeln, alles verheilt schnell. Holmes kalkuliert immer so, dass er auf keinen Fall einen Arzt sehen muss. Dabei fragt sich Irene, ob er bisher Glück hatte, dass sich nie eine Wunde infiziert hat, oder ob er das wirklich bis zum Ende durchdachte hat.

Was Irene so an die Nerven geht, ist die Intensität mit der Sherlock leiden will. So oft hat sie ihm gesagt, dass er seine Freunde mit seinem "Selbstmord" doch nur retten wollte. Aber er sieht das nicht so und ganz tief in sich drin weiß Irene, dass er recht hat. Sein purer Egoismus und seine Überheblichkeit haben es erst dazu kommen lassen, wie auch äußerliche Faktor, die selbst ein Sherlock Holmes nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Jetzt erst kann er das verstehen. Aber Sherlock ist nicht wie andere Menschen. Er versteht nicht einfach nur. Er lebt es und fühlt es auf eine so nachdrückliche Weise, der er nicht entkommen kann, dass seine Empfindungen vermutlich jeden anderen Menschen den Verstand kosten würden.  
Seiner hält es aus. Nur wie lange noch, das fragt sich die Frau jeden Tag, wenn sie zu ihm geht.  
Wird er sie eines Tages einfach erwürgen, wenn sie zu ihm geht, weil er nun endlich seinen brillanten Verstand verloren hat? Es ist immer wieder erregend die Tür des Black Rooms zu öffnen. Dieser Moment ist der aufregendste des Tages für Irene Adler. Sie freut sich darauf und sie hasst ihn genauso.

Wie oft schon, dachte sie Abends, dass sie am Morgen nicht zu ihm geht. Sein Essen sollte reichen, sein Trinken auch.  
Aber da gab es seine Bedürfnisse und ihre eigenen.

Nicht im Traum hätte sie geahnt, dass es Sherlock gelingen würde, ihre tiefsten Sehnsüchte zu erkennen. Doch das war der Fehler aller Menschen. Keiner gestand diesem Mann zu, zu fühlen, nur, weil er es nicht nach außen zeigte, wie alle anderen Menschen. Nur, weil er sagte, dass er kein Herz hat und nichts mit Empfindungen aller Art anfangen kann. Auch sie hatte ihm das anfangs geglaubt. 

John Watsons Gesicht war allerdings eindeutig. Der Militärarzt liebte ihn bedingungslos und Irene fragte sich, warum. Anfangs.  
Verstanden hat sie schnell. Denn auch eine Domina konnte die Feinfühligkeit eines Arztes haben. Nein, sie musste das sogar haben, um genau zu sehen, wer was und wie viel vertrug. Sie musste fühlen, wer welche Bedürfnisse hatte und wie die am besten zu befriedigen sind. Sie machte den Job schon lange, hatte Spaß daran und war professionell.

Aber Sherlock? Wie hatte er sehen können, was sie brauchte? Es blieb ihr ein Rätsel und letztlich konnte das nur sein, weil er es genauso empfinden konnte, wie sie. Er konnte es einfach nicht beobachten, denn es konnte keine Spuren geben, da Irene bisher niemals diesem Bedürfnis nachgegeben hat.


End file.
